


Intermission

by ranichi17



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Head Injury, M/M, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: Meeting each other for the last time, just before the world ends.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m1masr00m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1masr00m/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt from two weeks ago. I suppose you can say it’s a companion piece to [Gloomy Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913865)?

It’s raining. Of course it is.

As Ryouta runs across the school grounds, raindrops (and maybe something else entirely) dripping into his eyes and blurring his vision, he wonders when he last saw the sun. Maybe it was that during that fateful spring afternoon, when he went to the infirmary and met _her_.

He shouldn’t have left his room. Nevermind that Sagishi would have been disappointed in him. At least they would have been safe. _Gods_ , where is Sagishi? Ryouta needed to find him.

Ryouta doesn’t even know where he’s going to run to, just that he needs to add and add to the distance separating him from _her_ , until she could no longer drag him back to her lair with her lacquered nails.

His body collides with something and he slips, landing on the wet concrete with a loud thud. He doesn’t bother getting up.

But then, the deluge stops pouring down on for a moment, and so Ryouta looks up. There’s a hand stretching out in front of him, and as Ryouta’s gaze travels upwards, he sees _Sagishi_ ,  eyes widening, his face a mixture of relief and concern, while his other hand shaking as he holds the umbrella upright.

Ryouta takes the hand, and Sagishi pulls him back up, right into a tight hug.

_Safe. He’s safe._

Ryouta chokes back a sob as Sagishi runs his hand across the back of Ryouta’s head in a soothing motion before pulling away to have a good look at him.

“Where were you? I’ve been looking for you for _weeks_!” asks Sagishi, taking in the sight of Ryouta as if he still couldn’t believe he’s here. “Are you alright? What happened? Is that… blood?” he continues, pointing at Ryouta’s head as his expression slowly turns horrified.

“I—” Ryouta hesitates, foregoing answering Sagishi’s barrage of questions to touch the spot Sagishi’s pointing at. His hand comes away covered in crimson, wet and sticky. “I don’t—” Ryouta stumbles, lightheaded all of a sudden, and falls right into Sagishi’s arms.

 

Ryouta takes in a deep breath as his eyes flutter open, only to immediately squint at the harsh lighting directly overhead. Beside him, Sagishi stirs.

“Where—” Ryouta asks, pushing himself off the bed.

“Infirmary,” Sagishi says as he makes Ryouta lie back down again. “It’s locked up, don’t worry about the rioters,” he adds when Ryouta fidgets. “We’re safe in here. Will you tell me what happened?”

 _Safe_. Ryouta clings to the promise of the word as he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Ryouta?”

“S–Sorry,” Ryouta says, wincing at the pounding in his head. “My head hurts.”

“You do have a concussion,” Sagishi says dryly as he squeezes Ryouta’s hand. “Do you know where Tsumiki is?”

The flash of a disturbed smile, the sensation of a hot breath as it whispers a suggestion in his ear, and before he realizes it, Ryouta’s hyperventilating, curling up on the edge of the bed.

 “Hey, calm down,” Sagishi says as he tries to wrap a protective arm around Ryouta that Ryouta flinches away from. “What’s wrong?”

“Ts–Tsumiki– _san_ , I—” Ryouta stutters, feeling like he’s drowning in dry land. “S–Save her. _Please._ It’s my fault. _Save her._ ”

“What happened to you?” Sagishi asks, worriedly watching as Ryouta grows more hysterical. “Where is Tsumiki?”

Ryouta shakes his head furiously instead. “S–Statue. Under there. Help her. Please.”

“I can’t leave you here alone.”

“N–No, please, you have to get her,” Ryouta says, swallowing down a wave of nausea. “I can— I can take care of myself. Get her.”

Sagishi sighs. “Ryouta…”

_“Please.”_

“Okay.” Sagishi nods. “Okay. Just promise me you’ll stay here,” he asks as he stands up.

Ryouta grabs Sagishi’s hand before he could get too far. “Come back to me.”

Sagishi squeezes Ryouta’s hand back, and Ryouta visibly relaxes. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I also have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/).


End file.
